


Love or Hate?

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [49]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Call for Peace, Early Work, Equality, Gen, Love, Love Thy Neighbor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why not fall together<br/>In a semblance of harmony<br/>Fabricating balance,<br/>Instead of this ceaseless battle we rage each day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Hate?

What makes us so different?

Don’t we all start out the same

With a clean slate

And going to the same place?

 

Why judge those you do not know?

Why try to change someone?

Aren’t people allowed to be who they are

And be loved for themselves

And not for some fantasy

Being played out like dress up?

 

What do you think?

Do you like treating others this way?

Or better yet, how they treat you?

 

Isn’t life too short

To be wasted on such biased acts

Spreading racism around the globe?

 

Can’t we just open our eyes

To the way things were meant to be?

For in the beginning

Weren’t we all equals?

Brothers under the same sky

United by the force that made us all?

When the universe shifts don’t we all feel it?

So why can’t we feel the pain we cause;

The amputation we’ve carved into the earth?

 

Like raindrops we shall also fall,

So why not fall together

In a semblance of harmony

Fabricating balance,

Instead of this ceaseless battle we rage each day?

 

Change is approaching.

The countdown is on its way.

The world is crying

And history is dying.

Peace is a hopeful dream

Lain within our open hands.

 

Will you hold it gently like a baby bird,

Or crush it in the waves of insanity?

 

The clock’s running down.

Your time is up.

Hurry and decide.

To love or to hate?

That’s all there is in the long run.

Stop the judging and let the love in.


End file.
